The Cullen Family Rap
by watupitROSALIE
Summary: I r so gangsta cuz i wrote an AWSOME rap! This is a rap about the Cullen family. Please read and review. Rated T for sum infering.
1. The Actual Rap!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. If I did Jacob wouldn't be a character.**

**Hi this is Rosalie watupitROSALIE so visit my member's profile. R&R but no fire because this is my first FanFic! :)**

**The Cullen Family Rap**

The Cullen's are the best out of all the vampires,

They don't have to breathe and they never get tired!

Carlisle is RICH; he owns a big white mansion!

He took from his human life all his compassion!

Esme took her mothering skills from her old life,

She's never been in an argument, not even a strife!

Edward is da BOMB! He knows how to 'read'

Not talkin bout books if you know what I mean!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

He's the most gorgeous with his untidy bronze hair,

Only for Bella does he ever care.

In 1933 when Rosalie was on her way home from a friends,

She met her fiancé and a couple of 'gents' who left her at the end!:(

She lay in the middle of the street when Carlisle smelled her blood,

He took her to his house as fast as he could run……

(Beat changes)

Yo! What up? My name is Alice!

And by the way the mall is my palace.

You may not know, but the future I can see,

You can't catch anyone bettin 'gainst me!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

I'm Jasper but you can call me Jazz

If you're angry I can make you glad.

I can pimp out your emo so simp-i-ly

I can make you outgoing if you usually act timidly!

I'm Emmett and I look like I do serious weight liften

But on the inside I'm just like a giant kitten.

My curly hair and dimples got Rosalie,

And now I have her all for me, me, me…….me

And the last of the Cullen family crew,

Is Bella, not a vamp but will be one soon!

With translucent skin you see her veins POP!

With popularity she is on the top1

Eddy loves her and she loves him back!

Alice drags her shopping to fill the empty racks!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Cullen's are good they drink only animals.

Grizzlies, mountain lions but never a camel!

They're 'vegetarians' it's their little inside joke.

OUT OF ALL THE VAMPS EVERYONE LOVES THEM THE MOST!

**What did you think? Review!**


	2. Important Autors Note!

Important Authors Note

**Important Authors Note**

**Okay so I was thinking of writing a real story but I'm not so sure. I probably will have enough time because its summer vacation but I'm just not sure. So you guys have to convince me to write a story or not. (I've had an idea for a long time but like I said I'm not sure) I also have something else I need help deciding…Should I make this into a youtube video so you can here the tune? (Which I already have) Thanks for all the nice reviews! **


	3. Questions

Ok I Have Some Questions

**Ok I Have Some Questions**

**Do you think I should write a funny story or a serious story? Because I'm no the best at writing funny stories. Once I tried writing a Twilight AIM story and it sucked! :( If you want truly random funny stuff go to search by title and type 'the way twilight should be'. Very funny. By GWTWTNME. Totally random. Her and her friend made it on IM. But still it's funny. So I need more advice!**

**p.s. I only know her and her friend made it together on IM because she's my sister…sadly. I didn't want you to think I was like a stalker or something. lol**


	4. YAY! MORE Questions!

Time For MORE Questions

**Time For MORE Questions!**

**Sorry for all these questions but I have just one more and then there will be answers! I got a review asking for a rap on werewolves. Should I make one? If yes, should it be about good stuff or them or bad stuff. (Like there stupid smelly dogs!) Or both!? If no, wait for answers a little longer. I need more reviews (20) before I answer. So send the story to your friends! **


	5. Sorry For This Again!

Not the New Rap Yet 

**Not the New Rap Yet ******

**Sorry for ANOTHER authors note but I'm sad to say you guys need 7 more reviews. ******** If you guys review once per chapter, those will count, unless you're doing it just to get the rap sooner. (Like my idiotic sister who would have made her last review count if she didn't point out what she was doing!) Remember the sooner you tell all your friends about this, the sooner you get the rap! Thanks for putting up with these author's notes but I swear I will try not to post until the werewolf rap! **


	6. Werewolf Rap finally

Werewolves are cool they have a hairy face

**Okay here is the Werewolf Rap. I know you've waited a long time. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. Grr you keep making me state the bad news out loud.**

**I'd like to dedicate this rap to Bethy Ramone who gave me the idea for a werewolf rap! She is an AWSOME writer so go read her stories…Jacob Black a Jacob Black pov and The Way Twilight SHOULD Be (weird one she wrote with my sis) and The Rebellion. (havn't read that yet because I havn't read Eragon (tried to but I fell asleep) but I'm sure its good!) But thanks to those who supported the idea of a werewolf rap! **

YO! Werewolves are cool they have a hairy face

They can match a vampire's very speedy pace.

In werewolves nose a vampy smells like CRAP

But that's not all that's in this rap!

But its not just there faces that are covered in hair

There hole body! Makes um look like a bear!

Now down in La Push there's a Quileute tribe

That turns into werewolves when there's vampies in sight.

The leader is Sam, though it's supposed to be Jake

Who to weak to do anything, even if it's as easy as cake!

Nobody likes Jake. He's in over his head.

He dreams bout him and Bella together in bed.

Now Eddy who can see these thoughts gets all freaked.

It makes him want to go into vampy mode and take a big leap!

Yo my sis told me to put this in or she'll make me ROT

She says, "THAT SETH IS SO, SO, SO, SO HOT!"

I'm sure you Jacob fans out there want this rap to say "Hun,"

"JACOB BLACK IS A HOT DOG ON BUNS!"

You can call them dogs if you're feeling mean

But there not DOGS if it's them you have seen.

Now them dogs can do this weird imprinting thang

That when they meet the 'person' their soul starts to sang!

So Jacob hasn't imprinted on Bell-a,

So if they were together it would be like hell-a

Well a few in the pack have imprinted already

And they've kept their relationships nice and steady.

Leah is WHACK! She's the only one who can imprint on a guy,

Well not necessarily, but then we would know that there not bi (sexual)

So the rap is almost done and I havn't praised Jacob

Well here goes…he can fix a big pick-up!

So I hope you have enjoyed this lil wolverine rap…

'Wolverine' HA! OOOOH SNAPPPPPP!

**So what do you think? Review and I'll give you an update on possible new raps soon. Tell all of your friend about this whether you like it or hate it! If you want more raps remember you have to give me ideas! If you do I'll dedicate a rap or something to you or just let people know that you came up with it. Plus I'll advertise your stories on my profile! **


	7. Important News Flash

Important News Flash

**Important News Flash!**

**Okay I have started on my new story. It is called Gentle Horizon. I don't know why but you know its like Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. Sort of matched the theme. Well anyway, I havn't posted yet. I'm still working on the first chapter. When I post it I will leave an authors not. Plus, I'm not going to post it until I get 37 reviews! So that means tell all your friends! And I'd like to tell you all my top 3 funniest stories just cuz. There all tied for 1****st****…The Cullen's Trip to Wal-Mart, Passing Notes with the Cullens and Bella, and TEXTually Active. **

**Here's a sneak peak of Gentle Horizon**

_We all sat together in the living room. Alice was explaining about the vision she had just had. It was something about a new vampire coming to town._

"_The girl doesn't appear to be a human drinker." Alice said with a look of concentration. "It's hard to tell. It looks like her eyes are kind of a…well a brownish color. Like she hasn't fed in a long time but not long enough to make her eyes completely black. Well whoever she is she doesn't want to harm anyone."_


	8. GENTAL HORIZON NEWS!

Gentle Horizon

**Gentle Horizon**

**Okay I finished the first chapter but I'm not posting until I get 37 reviews! If I don't get 37 reviews in the next week I might post anyway. But don't count on it. You still have to send this to all your friends! I'll tell you what date I'm going to post it when I get 37 reviews. **


	9. IT'S FINALLY HERE!

IT'S FINALLY HERE

**IT'S FINALLY HERE!**

**Ok I know I said I needed 37 reviews, but I decided 35 was enough. I'm going to post the first chapter as soon as I post this. Remember I still need ideas to write a rap. For those who said a human rap, I tried to but it really wasn't good. The rap doesn't have to be about Twilight either. It can be about any story on FanFiction. **


	10. POLL

Poll

**Poll**

Okay I have a poll on my profile about what the next rap is going to be about. So, please go vote because the quicker you vote the quicker you get a rap! Also I would really appreciate if you guys would go read my other story, Gentle Horizon, if you havn't.


End file.
